Navy Hawk
by Shadow Raven 23
Summary: created on: Monday March 12, 2007 at 03:13:52am Blake and Shane bond over mutual interests and without knowing it grows into a relationship and Blake really fell for Shane during the hospital stay
1. Chapter 1

Blake and Shane were at the Skate park talking

"Blake…how did you know that you're gay?" Shane asked

"Let me ask you this…who gets you hot and horny… don't answer that question…just think about it." Blake replied as Shane nodded and closed his eyes

Shane was thinking about Blake then Blake stood up and folded his arms across his chest as he saw Shane getting hard

"You see the one that gets you hot?" Blake asked

Shane nodded

"Now move your hand down to your pants…" Blake replied

Shane did slowly then he undid his pants and pulled his zipper down

Shane pulled out his hard 9¾ inch cock out and then he started to jack off

Five minutes later Shane moaned out Blake's name then Shane's eyes snapped open as he saw Blake smile

"I thought so." Blake replied then he leaned down to tongue kiss him and then pulled back

"Whoa." Shane replied as Blake smiled

"Come on…Let me show you my world." Blake replied as Shane nodded then as they were walking to Blake's ride

When Shane saw it his jaw DE ROPPPPED! And his eyes looked like CANNON BALLS

Blake smiled at his reaction to his Escalade EXT in Black and on Twenty two inch rims

Blake was enjoying Shane's stunned look

Shane couldn't BELIEVE that Blake had an Escalade

When Shane recovered "You spent $66,520 Even for the Escalade?" Shane asked

Blake nodded

Then to anticipate Shane's next question…he pulled out his wallet and showed his Gold card to Shane

Blake pulled out his keys as he unlocked the door then he got in and then so did Shane.

He got in then closed the door.

He looked around and exhaled

"What did Hunter say?" Shane asked

Blake snickered as he said "Hunter has an Avalanche in Crimson with thunder streaks." While starting up the engine He shifted into drive as they headed to Storm Chargers

Shane looked at the radio then at Blake as he heard "No you're hearing right…I like certain Italian songs." He replied

"Anything else?" Shane asked

"French, Spanish…Russian…So shoot me…one of the Anime shows I like the theme song is in Russian…And Japanese." Blake replied

"Russian?" Shane asked

"Yeah…if I were to play that song you'd remember it." Blake replied

"Try me." Shane replied

"_Inner Universe _Play." Blake replied then it started as Shane gasped

"Coming back to you now huh?" Blake asked

"This is Russian?" He asked

"Listen." Blake replied as Shane heard it and realized "Ghost in the Shell…Stand Alone Complex…How?" Shane asked

"I downloaded it." Blake replied as Shane nodded

When they got there Blake walked in as Shane continued to listen

When Shane finished with the song he turned the radio off. He noticed it was in park as he turned the key to off to turn off the ignition then he opened the door, took the keys then pressed the door lock button as he got down and closed the door

Shane noticed there was an alarm as he pressed the lock button on the Key fob till he heard the car chirp.

He went in as he tossed Blake his keys and Blake caught it

"You're a Medium Large right?" Blake asked

"I go for Large sometimes why?" Shane asked

"Curious…I guessed your shoe size as being between ten and thirteen…"

Shane caught the gear Blake got him as he tried it on then came out

Blake nodded "Yeah…That so fits you."

Shane smiled then he changed and Blake bought it then charged it

"Shane…sometimes my world can be dirty, messy, sweaty and sometimes hurts but if you have the heart for it…it'll be a walk in the park" Blake replied as Shane nodded

"So we start off on a One-two-five?" Shane asked

"Yeah but I've seen how you ride…I think you're ready for the upgrade." Blake replied

"Upgrade?" Shane asked as Blake nodded they took the duffle bag as Shane put his gear into it then zipped it up

"Then after I show you my world…I'd love it if you'd show me your world." Blake replied

When they got to the Honda dealer Blake charged a 250 onto his card and they put that and the gear for it into the back of his EXT.

Shane helped Blake fold down the rear seat and take down the window. Then Blake pulled the tire moving it more in then they closed the back door and then they got in and went to the track

When they got there he saw his bike in Hunter's truck

"Finally." Hunter replied as Shane saw a guy who was Six foot one, dirty blonde hair sometimes in a single long ponytail sometimes loose, wearing shades multi colors of Red and Crimson made by Ray-ban…Goatee in brown, Motto gear in silver and white, Violet blue eyes, A burn mark on the right side of his face into a cross shaped mark that will not heal. Three Tattoos. One on left two on Right… Left shoulder has Red dragon Mahjongg symbol on it Right one has Faith and Hope in Japanese Kanji…

"Hey Dave." Blake replied

"Blake 'n' Wake." I replied as he grinned

Blake took his bike then helped Shane get his down

They both got on them as Blake noticed Shane was gripping the handles tighter

"It's a lot different huh?" Blake asked as Shane nodded

"That's why we're only going first gear and working our way up…" Blake replied as Shane nodded then Shane started up the bike as he could feel how different it was from the Tsunami cycles…

Blake and Shane went off as they went slow and in first Gear

Shane understood Blake a lot more as he was listening to Blake teaching him about Motocross

Shane also wanted to feel Blake's lips against his so he faked a spill then when Blake got close Shane surprised him into a passionate tongue kiss that made Blake moan.

Shane pulled back seven minutes later

"Whoa…" Blake whispered softly as they stood up

Blake looked at Shane then he pulled him into another tongue kiss that was intense passion.

They pulled back as they rode back to Blake's truck

They loaded the bikes in then Blake drove to his place

When they got there

"We can eat here and we can explore each others bodies." Blake replied as Shane nodded

Hunter was cooking dinner when Shane and Blake walked in

"How was the track?" Hunter asked

"Fun." Shane replied

Hunter nodded as he took out four and a half pounds of ground beef then some breadcrumbs, and eggs.

Then Hunter was using a fork to mix it up then he was making Meatloaf.

He had enough for three then he added the ketchup and spread it with the knife

He tossed it into the Oven then washed his hands

Blake led Shane to his room when Blake stopped and looked at Hunter

"No I'm not going to say anything…I'm dating Dustin and Cam's dating Tori…Just as long as you're happy." Hunter replied as Blake nodded

"Ah." Blake replied

Blake walked in then pulled Shane into a passionate tongue kiss as they were both hard and each knew it

Shane moaned out "Thanks for showing me your world."

Blake smiled as he licked Shane's neck then started on his neck Shane heard "Today was a sample of it and teaching you how to ride your new bike."

Shane moaned then he let Blake take off his shirt and gear

Blake started to lick and suck on Shane's nipples which was driving Shane insane…

Blake was enjoying it then he slid down Shane's pants and boxers then he felt Shane's nine inch cock hit his abs.

Shane looked at Blake who grinned then he crouched down and took Shane's cock into his mouth

Shane moaned as he fell onto the bed.

Shane was losing it…He couldn't believe that this is Blake's first time bowing a guy…but Shane LOVED Blake's mouth on his cock…and feeling it

"Yeah baby…" Shane moaned

Blake decided to surprise him as he then pulled back slowly to Shane's head then swirled his tongue around it.

Shane's fists grabbed the sheets as he had an instant powerful orgasm as he moaned

Shane then felt Blake's lips take in every inch of his cock to his balls suddenly as he inhaled and groaned out "Holy mother of god."

Blake chuckled at that then continued blowing Shane

Shane was getting close as he SO WANTED to thrusted his hips but he didn't.

Shane saw Blake indicate with his hand to thrust into his mouth.

"You don't know what you're asking." Shane whispered as if he got hit hard

Blake gave Shane the same gesture then a thumbs up

"You got it!"

Shane grabbed Blake's head then held it as he rammed his cock in and out of Blake's mouth hard and fast.

It took an hour for Shane to cum and when he did

Shane moaned loudly as he flooded Blake's mouth and throat with his cum.

When Shane's flood stopped Blake held onto every last drop of Shane's cum then he blew him till he went soft then he tongue kissed him and let Shane taste his cum inside his mouth.

When they finished tongue kissing

Hunter walked in as he said "Dinner's ready guys." Then walked out

Blake helped Shane stand then pulled up his pants and boxers then they went out there to have dinner

Blake grinned as he said "I think Shane's really hungry."

Shane looked at him "What did you think? Your mouth is hot, wet and tight." Shane replied making Blake smile

After dinner

Blake drove Shane home then walked him to the door

"Had a good time?" Blake asked as Shane nodded "Yeah. I did." He replied

"Why do I get the feeling your brother offered to have you two move in with him?" Shane asked

"Because he got us our own house…he said when we need to know the address he would tell us…I think he's waiting for something." Blake replied as Shane nodded

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Blake asked

Shane nodded "Count on it."

Shane walked in then Blake drove off

He suddenly got a bad feeling as he came back then parked a few houses away


	2. Hawk's cry

_Hawk's Cry_

Shane walked in carrying his duffle bag when he saw his dad

"Where did you get that?" His dad asked

"A friend got it for me." Shane replied

"You're lying." His dad replied

Shane kept his eyes on his dad when he saw the beer bottles on the table then he moved away

Shane's instincts kicked in when he ducked and missed the bottle that was an inch from his head then he clipped his dad in a low sweep kick then he stood up as his back was to his dad he never heard his dad get up and then he saw the ground coming up to meet him as he was knocked out.

When his dad finished assaulting and injuring his son he walked out

-  
Blake saw someone taller than Shane stumble out

'His dad' Blake thought then when he left he drove up then got out and went in

He found Shane lying on the floor as he groaned

He managed to pick up Shane then get him into his ride then he closed the door and then locked it.

Blake ran back in as he grabbed Shane's clothes and put them into the other duffle bag he had.

When he finished clearing out Shane's room he managed to carry everything out to his truck then he opened the back door and got it in there.

Then he closed the door and then went back for the four CD towers.

He brought them out then put them into the back as he then got into the driver's seat

He leaned over and moved the seat back then he started it up and floored it to the hospital

After Blake got him there Blake was in his hospital room as he said "His dad was responsible and his mother left them years ago…his brother is homophobic…so I'm all Shane has."

The doctor sighed as he said

"Both of his legs have been broken in two places, His left shoulder is dislocated and his left arm is broken in two places, three of his right ribs are broken…I think he has a punctured lung,...He'll have a long road to recovery…he also has a black eye and looks like he has a contusion to the back of his head."

Blake raised his hand as he didn't want to hear anymore

"Just get the damn cops in here…I'm pressing charges for Shane." Blake whispered

Blake used his cell in the Hospital as he sent a Text message to Hunter.

-  
Hunter was in his boxers when his phone chirped then he grabbed it to see Blake's text message then he saw a red Exclamation point on the envelope which Told Hunter that it was high pri.

He opened it to see

_I need your help…and to keep me from killing Shane's dad…He's in the Hospital…in the ICU section…Please._

Hunter got dressed then bolted in his truck

When he got there he went inside and followed Blake's life force.

Hunter walked in as he heard Blake recount Shane's injury report

"…three of his right ribs are broken…I think he has a punctured lung, he also has a black eye and looks like he has a contusion to the back of his head…The doc and I are hoping he doesn't have a subdural hemotoma, a Concussion or amnesia…it could have been a lot worse." Blake finished

The cops nodded then when they left Hunter pulled Blake into a Hug as he felt Blake shed tears while silently shaking

Hunter held Blake as he rubbed his back

"It's okay…Shane's stubborn…he'll pull through." Hunter replied

Blake nodded "I'm staying here…He needs me." Blake replied as he sat down then held Shane's hand

"It's okay Shane…I'm here." Blake replied then he moved closer and rubbed his back

A week later Hunter and Cam walked back in to see Blake's beard growing in nicely

Blake looked up then he looked at Shane as he felt Shane squeeze his hand

"Shane?" Blake asked softly

"I'm here Shane…"

Shane slowly moved his head as he opened it and smiled as he saw Blake

"Thanks." Shane whispered as Blake smiled "You knew that I stayed for a whole week?" he asked as Shane nodded slightly

The Doc came back in then Shane's ninja healing abilities healed his broken bones, and ribs but he couldn't handle the sore body

Shane looked at Blake as he noticed Blake had a beard on his face and he smiled "Nice beard man."

Blake grinned at that as he lowered his head then raised it up.

"Your dad's been arrested…The Judge is coming over with the court reporter, your dad, His lawyer and our bro's lawyers." Blake replied as Shane frowned

"He insisted…" Blake replied

Hunter snorted as he said "He said that He's sending his lawyers to help Shane and us whether we liked it or not."

Shane nodded

Four minutes later Blake and Hunter saw them walk in as Blake tied Hunter down onto the other bed then kept yanking at the chord

"He's keeping Hunter from ripping my dad apart piece by piece…" Shane interpreted

The Judge nodded

Thirty minutes later Shane, Blake and Shane's Doctor, the surgeon teams, Trauma teams testified then Shane's dad's fate was sealed

"Twelve counts Assault and Battery in the First Degree, twelve counts of Endangering the welfare of a Child in the first degree, Twelve counts of Criminal Negligence in the first degree, Twelve counts of Attempted Manslaughter, fifteen counts of Assault with a deadly weapon in the first degree…Mr. Clarke each charge carries the Maximum of ten years…That's seventy six charges…you will die in prison." Judge Daniela Lawson replied pissed

"You nearly killed your son over the Motocross gear I got for him." Blake replied

"Wrong…I nearly killed him because he's a queer."

Hunter was making the bed jump up and down as he reminded everyone that he was still there and tied up and PISSED more than ever "LET ME THE FLYING FUCK LOOSE AND OFF OF THIS BED!" Hunter roared out

"Blake…let him out…but first…Let's get Shane out of here before you do that." She replied as they wheeled Shane's bed out of the room then Blake let go of the chord as Hunter was free then Blake closed the door and held it closed

Seconds later they were hearing things crashing around then they heard Shane's dad make a high pitch male scream

Hunter flipped to the Bathroom then closed the door seconds before the thunder current flowing through Shane's dad made him implode…

Hunter exhaled as he heard that sound.

He opened the door then saw the blood pouring from the wall and the door onto the floor

Hunter got onto the sink

"Great…" he replied then he streaked to the bed, then the dresser then the door as he pulled it open then rolled out of the room

He stood up then turned around as he closed the door

"I said Kick the shit out of him…not kill him."

"I did then he backed into the De…" Hunter started

"Defibrillator." Shane replied

"Thanks hawk boy…it was set to a high level and he was going to use it on me then I shoved him as he put it onto his chest then pressed the buttons…It was also sparking up so the voltage could have gone higher." Hunter replied

Shane got out of the bed sluggishly as Blake helped him stand

Blake paid the bills then he led Shane to his truck

Shane got in then Blake did

Blake drove out to head to Blue bay point.

When he got there he looked at Shane

"Shane…never doubt that I love you…and I want this relationship to work." Blake replied as Shane nodded

Blake smiled as Shane noticed

"What?" Shane asked

He started the truck and drove towards downtown

When they got there he helped Shane out

They went in as Blake said "We want our left ears pierced…for me navy colored gem top red bottom with him reverse it."

She nodded then a few minutes later it was done

"Can you do Japanese Kanji?" Blake asked as she nodded

"Navy thunder and Red Wind on both of us on our shoulders…"

She nodded

An hour later she was done as Blake and Shane saw then grinned

Blake's cell went off as he saw the address

Blake paid then left with Shane

When they got to the house they parked then saw Hunter answer the door

"What's the deal?" Blake asked

"Our new crib." Hunter replied as Blake smiled

Shane and Blake relayed the gear inside then they took the gear to their room as Hunter showed him the way

When they got there Shane and Blake saw Blake's gear on the floor in bags as they started to unpack

Shane looked up as Blake said "Cam, Tori and Dustin did visit you…but the docs tossed them out."

Shane nodded

"Then Hunter made Dustin cover for him and me during the move." Blake clarified as Shane said "Ah."


	3. Hunter's big mouth gets him into trouble

A week later Shane was doing the books at Storm Chargers on his new laptop

Kelly was so overjoyed as she grinned

Blake walked in and saw her happy

"Kelly?" Blake asked

"Shane looked through my taxes and found out that I have overpaid the IRS for the last twelve years….I'm getting over thirty grand back from the IRS and I'm suing my old tax guy for not telling me that I was paying too much on my taxes…which means I can give everyone raises." Kelly replied happily

"Wow." Blake replied

Blake went into the back room with a wedge as he sat down and Shane looked up then smiled

They had lunch then Shane highlighted where he left off at

Shane pulled Blake into his arms and Blake straddled Shane's waist.

Shane had his arms up and over Blake's shoulders while they were tongue kissing each other

Kelly walked in then saw Shane and Blake having a romantic moment. She left quietly and closed the door as Blake was still tongue kissing Shane passionately

Shane moaned happily at how Blake was getting horny

Shane pulled back as he softly said "I want you so bad but…I gotta finish this for Kelly."

Blake nodded "Anything I can do to make it go faster?"

"Blake…the longer you stay here the more I'll forget and just start to ravish you…I'm not saying that I don't want you…cause that is an understatement…I want to blow you to the Thunder gods and back…I want to feel you inside me and vice versa…Blake…You're addictive…" Shane whispered as Blake nodded

"I'll meet you at home…" Blake replied

"Later on…your brother wanted to meet with me after work." Shane replied as Blake left

"So I take it it's take out again?" Shane asked

"Not really…Hunter and I are going food shopping." Blake replied as he was outside the door

"Anything in the coffee aisle with Amoretto Cappuccino…Irish coffee and I'm not talking about the International coffee ones either…OH and the Iced Java ones from Nescafe…they're really good to use as Coffee and to use on something else." Shane replied

Blake frowned then he saw Shane mouth

"On your cock" then Blake grinned at that

"You're bad." Blake replied as Shane nodded

"Usual Junk food and Microwaveable foods." Shane replied as Blake closed the door

When Shane finished He had finished her taxes, her bookkeeping and everything was up to date…he even balanced out her checkbook…He entered the alarm code then locked up the store.

He saw Blake's brother outside as he walked up to him

"Dave." Shane replied as I nodded "Hop in…I had a hunch and had your Denali XL customized completely" I replied as Shane got into my Navigator

"But you didn't buy it did you?"

"No…I held back on it incase you changed your mind…You wanted a ride where you can put your bike in the back with little trouble…that dropped it down to the Avalanche, Pickup trucks or the EXT." I replied

Shane nodded "You're right…So…which one did you get?" he asked

"2004 Chevy Avalanche 4WD 4X4 LTZ 1LZ in Victory Red MSRP is $43,125.00 with color and options being $4,790.00 total MSRP is $47,915.00…but the dealer fees can make it fifty grand." I replied as he nodded

Blake and Hunter were at the supermarket

Hunter picked up four boxes of 40 quarter pounders then got some packs of sausages in mild or hot…then got bottles of ketchup, steaks, Four rib eye steaks, strip steaks, tenderloins in different flavors…Cans of sodas in Pepsi and coke…then they got some chickens

"Dude…" Blake replied

Hunter knocked on his head twice as he said "Hello…I'm Labor day weekend."

"Oh." Blake replied then when Hunter turned around Blake kicked him dead in his ass

"DUUUDE!" Hunter replied as he spun around to see Blake grinning "I hate it when you knock on my head." He replied

"Noted." Hunter replied then when they finished they had stocked up on food, veggies, Hunter got a few packs of booze and The guy didn't even card him…and it only cost Hunter Fifty bucks for everything…it was practically a sale Buy one get four free. They even got what Shane liked

"Why that?" Hunter asked

"Use that on your Significant Other and see the reaction." Blake replied as Hunter's eyes went wide

"Coffee Aisle mid level shelf…half way down the aisle." Blake replied as Hunter TOOOK OFF

"Five…four…three…two…one…" Hunter came back with twelve more bottles

"Pretty excessive." Blake replied

"Dustin loves Mocha number one…number two…he asked me to pick him up a few…he keeps going through them like hoes on a never ending adventure for cock." Hunter replied as they were putting the bags into the carts

Blake picked up seeing the glares there from the women

Hunter saw Blake's warning look as he saw then he paid and then left

They got the bags to Hunter's ride as he pressed Remote start then unlocked the doors

They got in and closed the doors, locked them, Hunter shifted into reverse, backed up, shifted into drive and FLOORED IT just as the women ran out of the store screaming at Hunter

"Way to go Hunter." Blake replied

"Is it my fault that it was Hoe day at the store?" Hunter asked

Blake looked at Hunter

"How the hell did you know they were all hookers?" Blake asked

"The heavily applied makeup and the clothes that can easily be taken off in twenty four seconds or less." Hunter replied

"That applies to High school sluts." Blake replied

"They're in school." Hunter replied as Blake nodded


End file.
